Un baiser volé sous les draps
by KizuyaTheKiwi
Summary: Corvée de linge pour Kasen mais cela ne le dérange pas. Tout se passe à merveille jusqu'à l'arrivée de celui qu'il aime, Izuminokami. Just a kiss !


**KANESADA IZUMINOKAMI X KANESADA KASEN**

 **Un baiser volé sous les draps**

 ** _par Kizuya_**

Mon blabla:Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais je les ai emprunté héhé ^^

Izuminokami bailla avant d'attraper le bac de vêtements. Il le porta afin de l'apporter à son frère qui avait demandé à ce que chacun apporte son panier de linge sale. C'était aujourd'hui le jour où Kasen faisait la lessive car il faisait un temps splendide, parfait pour faire sécher le linge selon lui ! Izuminokami, après avoir perdu une partie de Shifumi face à Horikawa, était donc chargé d'apporter leur linge ce qui l'avait, bien évidement, ravi. Il voulait bien aider de temps à d'autre mais ce n'était pas une corvée digne de lui ! Enfin, il s'était résigné face à l'insistance de son partenaire. Il arriva près de la rivière, à l'endroit où Kasen se trouvait avec les paniers de linge de ses comparses. Avec ses mains agiles grâce à l'art de la calligraphie qu'il exerçait souvent, il était entrain de nettoyer une tenue qui, d'après le noiraud, appartenait à Tsurumaru. Le violet entendit des pas s'approchaient mais ne se tourna pas vers la source, se contentant d'un sourire.

_ _Merci de m'avoir apporté le linge ! Tu peux poser cela avec les autres._

 __ De rien Kasen._

Izuminokami alla poser son panier pendant que son frère écarquilla les yeux, ses joues devenant rouges. Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit le sabre d'Hijikata qui lui apporte ce qu'il avait demandé.

_ _Izu... Izuminokami ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

Il leva les yeux vers le noiraud qui l'observait avec un haussement de sourcils.

 __ Je suis juste venu t'apporter le linge de Horikawa et moi-même._

Il cacha sa défaite, trop fier pour l'avouer pendant que le violet semblait un peu boulversé.

_ _Ah oui..._

Il baissa les yeux vers la tenue qu'il tenait entre les mains, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être déçu. À vrai dire, Kasen éprouvé des sentiments pour son frère mais il faisait pourtant attention à bien le cacher, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne les accepterait pas. Le voir arriver ici, seul avec le linge, l'avait fait espérer mais en écoutant le ton de son frère, il s'était rendu compte avoir tort. La déception imprimée sur le visage, il remercia Izuminokami d'une petite voix. Étrangement, il ne l'entendit pas partir et curieux, il tourna vers lui. Ce fut avec surprise qu'il le vit entrain de relever ses manches.

_ _Attends, je vais t'aider._

 __ Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?_

 __ Enfin, Kasen ! Regardes tout ce linge, tu n'auras jamais terminé avant la nuit hors les Kanesada doivent respecter leur parole._

Le violet le regarda étonné avant d'hocher la tête en se remettant au travail. C'était vrai qu'il avait promit que les vêtements seraient prêt pour ce soir, avant l'annonce des compositions pour les missions. Izuminokami s'agenouilla à ses côtés et entama le travail pendant que le coeur de son frère s'accélérait dû à leur proximité mais il cacha très bien tout cela. Le temps s'écoula tandis que la pile de linge sale diminuait considérablement. Assis sur un rebord par très loin, Mikazuki et Uguisumaru prenaient leur thé quotidien ensemble tout en les observant d'un regard bienveillant.

 __ C'est rare de voir les deux frères ensemble_ , remarqua Uguisumaru.

 __ Oh oui, je suis même étonné ! Izuminokami n'est pourtant pas du genre à faire cela._

 __ Et oui, il n'arrête pas de dire que c'est indigne de lui !_

 __ Vraiment, sa fierté le perdra un jour..._

 __ Je ne pense pas, il a des personnes sur qui compter_ , murmura Mikazuki en pointant Kasen.

Son compagnon hocha la tête puis bu une gorgée.

_ _Tu as sûrement raison._

En milieu d'après-midi, tout le linge fut lavé, il ne restait plus qu'à l'étendre pour le laisser sécher. Les deux frères transportèrent les vêtements jusqu'aux fils étendus puis commencèrent à les suspendre. Kasen expliqua que cela sécher bien plus vite qu'étendu sur le sol.

_ _Oh je vois,_ murmura Izuminokami en étendant la veste de Hasebe.

En peu de temps, ils réussirent à tout accroché sur les fils. Il ne restait plus qu'un grand drap blanc qui appartenait à Kasen.

_ _Tu pourrais m'aider s'il te plaît ?_

_ _Oui bien sûr._

Izuminokami hocha la tête et attrapa les bouts que lui tendait son frère en souriant. Ils étirèrent le drap puis le secouèrent produisant ainsi un léger courant d'air qui remua leurs cheveux. Kasen fixa son frère, les joues légèrement rouges car il le trouvait si beau, si majestueux. Il en eu même le souffle coupé un petit instant pendant que les battements de son cœur allaient de plus en plus vite. Il leva le drap et Izuminokami l'imita pratiquement aussitôt, ne sachant à vrai dire, par trop comment si prendre. Il fit exactement pareil que Kasen quand celui-ci alla le suspendre au fil mais le laissa vérifier seul qu'il n'y avait ni tâche ni pliure. Une fois avoir tout bien regardé et satisfait du travail, le violet revint vers son frère qui n'avait pas bougé, le vent remuant ses cheveux que le soleil faisait briller avec soin. Il était magnifique, si magnifique que Kasen ne put s'empêcher de sourire en rougissant.

_ _Merci Izumi pour ton aide._

 __ De rien, au moins on est sur que tout sera sec pour ce soir._

 __ Oui..._

Le violet s'arrêta juste devant Izuminokami en pleine réflexion. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains, se décidant enfin à faire ce qui lui tenait tant à coeur. Profitant d'un coup de vent qui remua le drap, il attrapa le visage du noiraud et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son cœur s'emballa soudainement pendant que les yeux du sabre de Hijikata s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Ceux de Kasen, au contraire, se fermèrent pour mieux apprécier ce contact intime. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres fines de celui qu'il aimait puis s'écarta avec un sourire. Il fit un bisou sur la joue de Izuminokami, toujours choqué, et s'éloigna en alla prendre le panier. Il plantait son frère ici sans la moindre réponse mais il était si heureux de ce baiser, qu'il préférait en rester là pour être sûr de ne pas être déçu. Il n'avait pas pu dire ces paroles qui lui tenait tant à cœur, ce _Je t'aime Izuminokami_ qu'il avait tant voulu dire. Le panier sous le bras, il gagna la rivière et regarda le ciel.

 ** **Il avait volé un baiser derrière le drap blanc.****

Izuminokami reprit enfin ses esprits et posa ses doigts fins sur ses lèvres, se demandant pourquoi son frère avait agi de la sorte.

 ** _The end_**

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu même si je sais pertinemment qu'elle est courte et que la fin n'est pas top !_


End file.
